


一些躯体宛似花朵03-04

by Nagizy



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagizy/pseuds/Nagizy





	一些躯体宛似花朵03-04

在繁多的行程安排中，终于得以喘息的时间是在一周之后。他们结束活动，和工作人员一起聚餐，然后返回酒店休息。

电梯里光线生冷，一群人吵作一团，气氛正热闹。李东海是没说话的那个，静静地在一旁待着。

忍耐是一件艰难的事，他并不擅长做这个。

朴正洙最先察觉到不对，关切地拍了拍他的肩膀，想要询问。譬如“东海啊，怎么了？感觉还好吗”这样的。

可李东海惊慌地抬起头来，却是朴正洙被吓了一跳。

——他眼里带着泪光。

李东海的眼泪不是什么稀奇事儿，不过今天的活动气氛一直很好，朴正洙想不到他是为什么哭，下意识地先拍着他的背安慰。

“这是怎么了啊？怎么哭了？”

李东海仓促的呼吸明明都染上泣音，还支支吾吾地慌忙转头，应付着说自己没事。

旁边几个人听见，纷纷凑过来，先是惊讶，接着七嘴八舌地跟着追问。

“什么啊？东海哭了？”

空气拥挤，所有人的关切像是要让温度持续上升。而李东海埋着头站在中间，感觉自己真的快要落泪。

“呀，我没哭。”

他低着头不肯和人对视，声音也压得低哑，末尾像是带着发颤的哭腔，连肩膀也不住地发抖。

那幅样子，不论在谁看来都不相信是没事。

“这是怎么了啊？不哭了好不好。”

金钟云问了半天，索性把李东海揽到怀里晃来晃去地安慰，他的头却埋得越来越低，脖子红得像要滴血。

“……哥，我真的没哭，别管我了啊！”

过来安慰的成员都被他推开，全无头绪地站在一旁面面相觑，唯有李赫宰不发一言，盯着他的神色相比关心，更像是别有他意。

金希澈最先想起来，凑过去在他后颈嗅了嗅。

“发情了？”

李东海的发情期在队里不是秘密，只是Omega发情的周期大多没那么准确，金希澈本来随口一问，没想到李东海像被发情两个字点了炸药，猛地抬起头来捂住金希澈的嘴，惊天动地喊出一声“没有——”，把他给吓了一大跳。

金希澈被他扑得晃了两晃，好容易站定了脚，还没回过神，又让李东海没头没脑地抱住。

“什么啊？？”金希澈下意识地搂住他，忘了自己刚刚脏话都快冒到嘴边，只觉得莫名其妙，“你到底怎么了？”

李东海的表情是十足十的委屈，一双大眼睛里蓄满泪光，眼眶也被染红，好像随时就会有眼泪接连往下落。那副模样像极了少年时代和人吵架受了欺负，于是金希澈的心一下子就软下来，拍着他的背等他说话，余光却忽然瞟到一个最该知情的人站在旁边，毫无一点担心的模样。

“呀你笑什么呢，是不是你小子欺负东海了啊？！”

“我没有！”李赫宰退后了两步，迅速地申辩，“真的没有！连他发情期我都老老实实帮忙打抑制剂了，没碰过他一根手指！”

“你有！”李东海拖长声音指证，染上了哭腔，“谁让你打抑制剂了？！”

“……”

 

进到房间时一切乱了套。

李赫宰才打开房门，就被李东海扑着按到门上，两个人的重量一起把门重重合上，发出一声巨响。

而门板另一边回应一声大骂，是还没走远的金希澈，在咬牙切齿地警告他们不要太过嚣张。

被警告的人置若罔闻。

气氛刚刚好。

空气变得粘稠，耳边只留下呼吸声，心跳擂鼓。

李东海急切地凑上去又亲又咬，牙齿在李赫宰的下颌骨胡乱地磕碰。被遮挡住的信息素只透露出一点儿，在空气里隐隐约约地游荡，上一秒甜腻地绕在鼻尖，下一秒就捕捉不到。

李赫宰分出一只手给门落锁，另一只手揽住他的腰，低头捉住那主动凑上来的嘴唇，舌尖在他嘴角极其缓慢地滑过，只那一点温柔的力道，便轻而易举地卸掉他压住自己的全部力气。

李东海就那么任由他半搂半抱地带在怀里，整个人伏在他身上。呼吸近在咫尺，彼此交换着让热度更加升温，李东海喘不上气，不配合地偏头躲过粘腻的亲吻。末了又抬眼望着李赫宰，讨好般软了声音哀求。

“……拿出来吧。”

“什么呀？”

李赫宰不知不觉地笑，手指在他腰际一根根握紧又放开，指尖就那么在皮肤上轻轻一扫，仿佛一只蝴蝶起舞。

他从来怕痒，身上敏感得不行，李赫宰指尖的动作轻柔，那一点毫无实感的酥痒便令他触电一般战栗。李东海弓起身子要躲，下身隐秘的部位又泛开一股令人难耐的酸软。

活动结束时在换衣间里被李赫宰放入的跳蛋被它的控制者调高一档，过度地彰显着它的存在感。穴肉挤压着，让它那难以忽视的振动卡在那要命的一点上，李东海被折磨了太久，双腿脱力般酸软，却又被李赫宰抱着，不得不站立，他心存了委屈，于是不管不顾地拽住李赫宰下坠，最终两个人一起倒在厚重的地毯。

他翻身起来，手肘撑在李赫宰身侧，又被后穴里一阵颤动逼得无力，跌坐在他身上，敏感的部位隔着裤子布料蹭到一起，李东海呻吟着大口喘息，声音颤抖得连不成语句。

“快点，拿出来……”

“……什么啊？”

李赫宰落在他耳边的声音低哑，呼吸也粗重起来，却还是耐着性子，存了心要戏耍。不在发情期的性爱从来缓慢绵长，他们更享受从清醒一点点沉沦于爱欲的过程，无关身体的需求与本能，更多是配合，不论是什么样的尝试，不论是多大胆的交托，有的只是信任，只要是这个人的话什么都可以。

李东海快到了临界点，指尖都在发颤，他虚握住李赫宰的手，引导着他一路向下，探入裤腰的缝隙。李赫宰也没再刻意为难，从他内裤边缘探入，摸到满手的粘腻。

尽管不在发情期，omega的身体也向来适应于做好被进入的准备，李赫宰的手指在穴口轻轻打着转，进入得轻而易举。李东海屏住呼吸，尝试着放松，却还是无法控制因异物进入的本能的收缩。

肠壁上的软肉热情地裹上手指，像是等待了太久，李赫宰笑着低头，吻住他的嘴唇，舌头亲昵地缠绕。

他的手指没那么温柔，两指并着破开拥挤的软肉，又分开穴壁，推动着更深处的跳蛋变化位置，逼出身下的人颤着声呻吟，像是再也忍耐不住。

“……原来是这个啊。可是自己的事情要自己做啊，不如自己取出来吧？”

他这么说着，却是按住了李东海的手不许他动作，而放在里边的手指用力把它准确地推向了那一点上，高频的振动弄得李东海要说的话都破碎，他埋头在李赫宰的颈侧，砸下去的拳头毫无力道。

前边没人碰过，难耐的情欲无从发泄，酸意从下半身潮水一般推向全身，涌上眼眶，逼得他扑簌簌地流泪。

李赫宰没有饶过他，手指在那敏感的地方变着花样戳弄。堆积的快感在一瞬间如山倾塌，李东海几乎是抽搐着到了高潮，他身下还有谁的东西高高挺立着，隔着裤子在他腿根充满暗示意味地蹭动，过强的存在感让人无法忽略，可他无暇思考，极度的欢愉冲碎意识，把他完全淹没。

虚无的状态持续了几十秒，他才重新意识到自己还在呼吸，喘息声凌乱。李赫宰温柔地含着他的耳垂舔弄，湿软的舌头激得他又一次颤抖。

“怎么在哭啊？”李赫宰的声音贴着他的耳骨响进大脑，一点点的气音性感得要命，“东海的水这么多呀。”

折磨李东海一晚上的东西被它的主人取出来，还放在下面的手故意地在柔软的臀肉上收拢，湿答答的粘腻感随着指尖滑动。

李东海溺了水般大口地补充呼吸，意识随着空气一点点重回大脑，李赫宰替他擦拭不自觉流下的泪水，他也只是眨着眼没什么反应，湿润的睫毛粘在一起，被李赫宰的指尖轻轻一扫。他才像是重新回了神，多眨了两下眼睛。

李赫宰看着他这副模样，忍不住逗他。

“只靠玩具就到了啊，真是……”

他的话没说完，剩余的部分被李东海捂进了嘴巴，不过眼神交汇时早已传达了心中所想。李东海想起在电梯里艰难的忍耐，众目睽睽之下的隐秘情趣加剧了快感，而他后知后觉地脸颊发热，血液上涌。

手掌上传来温软的触感，是李赫宰伸出舌头在他掌心舔弄着，那根舌头有多么灵巧柔软他早有领教，却还是在发现他用舌尖在自己掌心画了一个湿漉漉的爱心时惊讶地喊出声来。

“什么啊哈哈哈哈哈……”

他一边拍下一巴掌，一边胡乱地笑。

李赫宰被他捂住的呼吸早乱得急促，凝结成湿润的水汽，眼神分明是狼扑住猎物，却也流露出一点笑意。

李东海笑够了，就松开手重新伏到他怀里，让熟悉的温度和气息把自己环绕，李赫宰的信息素味道很淡，游离在他甜腻的信息素之间，即使对信息素格外敏感的Omega也很难准确地感知分辨，然而他贪恋这种味道，或许爱意使然，那一点点不甚明显的气息明明单薄得快要隐入空气，于他来说，却比香烟和酒精还要热烈。

若世上只有一样东西能令人安心，是爱人的怀抱。

他们的心跳重合，加快的喘息也彼此跟上步调。呼吸交叠，唇齿相触，有什么无形之物就这么在两个躯体之间传递，顺着血管流淌，填满心房。

李赫宰抬起头想要加深这个吻，而他的爱人像是从来不肯配合，又偏头躲掉，柔软的嘴唇擦着他的脸颊缓慢挪动，停在他的耳边伸出软舌描摹。

咫尺之距的声音带一点哑，像是含着荒漠的沙，仅仅是轻喘都叫人口干舌燥。

“……进来吧。”

他贴在他耳边说，顶了一下胯。

 

从门口到床上的距离漫长无比。

窗帘没有拉上，不过他们没空去管，窗外除了夜空，只有游云窥探。

灯只开了一盏，灯光沉沉，整个空间里全是暧昧不明的昏暗。

他们拥抱着接吻，步伐合在一起像是平时那般，李东海整个人贴到李赫宰身上，而李赫宰的手揽住他的脖颈，掌控着节奏深吻，他的手指在后颈那一块敏感的皮肤上揉擦，换来李东海瑟缩着的颤抖，又在舌尖缠绵的安抚中消亡。

用来掩饰信息素的阻隔剂被一点点擦掉，只属于他的爱人的味道在情动间发散，像是绸缎柔软，又宛似蝴蝶停落花瓣。

对于Alpha来说几乎无法抵抗的信息素在他这里毫无效用，他从不会狂躁，不会无缘由地按耐不住冲动，更不会因此理智崩塌，就算这甜蜜的催情剂再缠绵温柔地裹上他的呼吸，他也仍旧可以冷静清醒地把它们剥离开去。

可他没有，他近乎疯狂地想拥抱面前这个人，想永久地持续亲吻，想深深地进入他的身体，想把他刻进自己的灵魂。

与本能的性别吸引无关，他们首先相爱。只要是有关李东海的，那就一切都充满了魅惑力。

他们拥抱着彼此，磕磕绊绊地躺倒，第一件事是重新捕捉对方的嘴唇，肢体跟着缠绕。

他们都闭着眼，一切感官被无限夸大。柔软的嘴唇和舌尖起舞，呼吸先于他们的肉体缠绵，亲吻像是无法停止，唇间藏有一朵咬破的鲜红罂粟。

李东海的手臂紧紧把他扣住，手掌漫无目的游走，隔着薄薄一层布料，从肩胛骨到尾椎，胡乱地摩挲划动。

作乱的手一路向下，衣服剥掉，接着是难解的腰带。李赫宰忍耐着未曾纾解的欲望让他用手指笼住，捉弄的心思就又那么生出来。抚弄的动作被刻意放得轻而缓慢，故意地毫无章法，换来嘴唇上遭到警告般地一咬，李东海嘴角上翘，手指顺着鼓胀的筋脉滑动，在滚烫的柱身表面一笔一划地写下自己的名字，轻巧的力道落不到实处，像是羽毛搔弄，愈发要点燃这一把大火。

李赫宰被他若有似无的触碰撩得难耐，主动地顶胯去蹭到他手中，又被李东海戏耍似地躲开。眼前近在咫尺的绵软呼吸还溢出一点笑得开心的气音，李赫宰终于忍耐不住，恶狠狠地咬住他的下唇研磨，原本温情地揉动着他的胸肌的手也施加了力道，这惩罚远远抵不过李东海作乱的罪行，于是他另一手也无视李东海的反抗，分开他的大腿，从双腿之间隔着裤裆抓握。敏感的鼠蹊和阴囊被用力地抚弄，隔着粗糙的布料刺激被急剧地放大。李东海被这一下激得忍不住呻吟，猛地摆动着腰肢躲开，反应格外激烈，却被李赫宰仅凭单手的力道就狠狠按住挣动不开，他不肯认输地试了几下，还是被李赫宰牢牢压住，扒掉他早就松松垮垮的裤子，手指贴着尾椎处的皮肤下滑，探进内裤，掌心按在后穴与阴囊之间，缓缓地施加力道揉搓。

于是李东海放软了声音，呻吟变作讨饶般的示好，一点点的尾音刻意地转得颤颤巍巍。刚刚还在使坏的手指终于老实地收拢，认认真真地握住那一处圈弄。

亲吻乱七八糟地继续着，技巧几乎完全丢失，剩下本能的亲近欲望，急切又忙乱。不知道是先谁睁开眼，从无法分离的嘴唇到脸颊一侧轻晃的发尾，视线上抬，睫毛快要相接，眼神相触。

然后不知道是谁先笑起来，呼吸的节奏终于彻底打散，李东海最先扭头喘息，却被李赫宰捏住下巴重新侵入，空气被掠夺，唇齿磕碰，口腔里不属于他的舌头肆意地横行，在他敏感的上颚用力地滑动。

“嗯——”

他们分开的时候都几乎窒息，疯狂地大口补充空气，却又舍不得分开一般，仍旧贴近着脑袋，彼此交换着那一点点被情欲蒸腾得稀薄的空气，唯有嘴角拉开长长的银丝，显得愈发淫靡。

手上的动作都未停下，李赫宰先低头把亲吻从下巴落到喉结，然后是舔舐，一点点咬到他漂亮的锁骨。胸前的两点早被就揉捏得挺立，被薄薄的衬衫贴着磨蹭，手指稍微一碰就要激起战栗。

在他下身磨蹭的手也重新拔开那两团软肉，按着那隐秘的穴口抚摸褶皱，即使不在发情期，Omega的敏感身体也早因刚刚的一通戏耍完全打开，穴口被翻开的一点鲜红的软肉随着呼吸轻微地翕动。李赫宰的手指一点点深入，肠壁湿润滚烫地吸上来，被他用指腹轻轻刮动。

身上的敏感点全被把控，李东海刚刚发泄过不久的阴茎又重新发硬挺立，他用鼻尖够着去蹭李赫宰的侧颈，难耐地哼了两声，却被李赫宰忽然加进的第三根手指急促地打破那一点上扬的尾音。

“嗯、嗯……”

李赫宰的手指并在一起开拓，他的身体顺从地迎合，被填满的满足感油然而生，又分明还不足够。

他的双手还握着李赫宰的阴茎，配合着它主人的喘息，逐渐加快套弄，李赫宰愈发兴奋，那一根东西烫得灼手，鼓起的筋脉隐隐地跳动。

李东海的鼻尖蹭到李赫宰耳后，不知究竟是故意还是无意识地，流露出一点撒娇般的语调。

“……好大啊？”

李东海软糯沙哑的声音几乎是贴着他的头皮响起，李赫宰的动作顿了顿，理智险些断弦。李东海像是不知死活，可怜兮兮地又补一句，“快要握不住了。”

“呀，你真是……”

李赫宰近乎咬牙切齿地挤出声音，开拓着后穴的手指仓促地抽动了几下就拔出。李东海还没来得及感受到空虚，就被李赫宰狠狠地插入，比手指更加粗大的茎体像是要撑开肠壁上的褶皱，完全地把他填满。李东海的双腿大开着，缠上他的腰肢。李赫宰每一下都顶到最深，激得李东海惊叫着发出呻吟，末尾是绵长的泣音。

李赫宰被他滚烫的内壁包裹着，也粗重地大口喘息，那柔软又紧仄的肠壁比它的主人还要再粘人，可他还是放缓节奏，让李东海得以把气喘匀。

他眼神迷离地蒙了水雾，面色潮红，红润的嘴唇微张，露出那一点艳红的小舌，平日里清纯的模样沾染上情欲，显得无比色情。而他本人好似对此毫不自知，又或者是故意地不理会，反而抬起眼睛望着施舍给自己那一点呼吸的空隙的掌控者，颇为纯良地眨了眨眼睛，沙哑地开口。

“真的。”他说。

“……什么？”

李赫宰温柔地顶弄，缓慢得好似煎熬，额头渗出的汗珠凝到一起，顺着下颌骨滚落，滴进李东海的颈窝。

灯光并不明朗，他们保持着这个仿佛要合为一体的姿势互相对视着，空气中的情欲味道都被渲染得暧昧又朦胧。

看到李东海嘴角弯了弯，他就觉得大事不妙。

“真的好大……”李东海缠在他身上的双腿仍有空闲用腿肚蹭动他的腰背，“为什么感觉比以前更大了。”

“……”

李赫宰深深吸了口气，“李东海你知道自己在说什么吗？”

“啊？”

李东海没反应过来，张着嘴愣了愣，忽然抬起手臂遮住脸兀自害羞，像是才意识到自己刚刚说的话有多么露骨。

“什么啊？你当成什么了，我是在说真的啊！啊——”

李东海炸了毛喊叫着辩解，却忽然被李赫宰顶到敏感的腺体附近，喉咙里不能控制地压出呻吟，末尾的音节被婉转地拉长。

“你、你轻一点啊……”

李赫宰再也忍不住，每一下都几乎完全拔出，又全根没入，充血胀大的龟头在那一点上狠狠研磨顶弄，李东海再也说不出话，只剩下凌乱的喘息。

被贯穿的快感占据大脑，所有的理智被清扫出门，李东海也抬着腰主动迎合，追随本能地喊叫，李赫宰听不下去，握着他的耻骨两侧重新掌握主动权，把他粘腻放浪的呻吟全数以吻封缄，唇舌交缠着拥抱，只剩下喉咙里模模糊糊地漏出撩人的气音，酥痒地从耳朵拨弄到心尖，再直达完全勃起的情欲，让人不得不血脉喷张。

李东海之前就靠着后边高潮过一次，腺体附近敏感得经不住一点儿刺激，很快就被顶得又要到了，却被李赫宰握住了阴茎，紧紧地箍在根部，让他无从发泄。

李东海挣动着双腿反抗，又被李赫宰用腿压住，后穴被不间断地狠狠抽插，腺体被磨得发胀，连嘴唇也被强硬地霸占。

勃发的欲望得不到舒解，李东海难耐地扭动身躯，手臂却缠上他的脖颈，主动地抬着头去加深亲吻。

情欲像海啸一般吞没海岸，他们被卷在其中，沉沉浮浮地随着波浪晃荡。口腔里的空气被消耗殆尽，喘息被海水倾灌，浑身上下的每一处脉络，每一根血管，都被完全地掌握。李东海觉得自己好像处在溺亡的边缘，而这一刻，是李赫宰牢牢地将他紧握，在他身体里深深楔入。

快感过量地堆积，在变成痛苦之前李赫宰终于放开了手，压抑的欲望得以喷发，近乎痉挛地到达最顶点的高潮。

他们呼吸着同一口空气坠落进深海，仿佛也将如此相拥着，一同死去。

 

所有的感官和思绪像是都被按下暂停键，只有彼此相连的地方温暖又深刻地熨贴，紧贴着的腰腹，环绕着的手臂和双腿，湿润的嘴唇和舌面。

意识重回大脑，最先感受到的是近乎窒息，贴在一起的嘴唇终于分开，各自偏头喘气，胸口剧烈地起伏，混杂着甜腻的信息素的空气重新涌入肺部。

他们安静地拥抱了一会儿，等待着彼此狂跳的心脏渐渐平稳。李东海累极了，却还是仍嫌不足地在他侧颈落吻，贪恋般舔舐，不轻不重地在肩头啃咬。李赫宰也低下头，把嘴唇贴在他后颈的腺体附近亲昵地蹭了蹭，换来怀里的人一瞬的战栗。

“舒服吗？”

李赫宰低哑的声音顺着他的后脑骨爬上，李东海没力气说话，把脑袋在他肩窝处挪了挪，换了个舒服的姿势，才从鼻腔里发出缓慢的应声。

“嗯……”

李赫宰笑了笑，分出一只手，揉了揉他柔软的发顶。然后慢慢地抬起腰，将他还深埋在李东海身体里的东西缓缓拔出，甬道内湿润温暖的软肉还层层叠叠地裹住他，像是极力挽留，最终被翻出一点艳红的穴肉，穴口没了阻挡，粘稠湿滑的液体混着白浊的精液淌出，粘腻地沾满腿根和会阴。

李东海的脑袋又偏向了一边，一半埋在枕头里，只留给他看红通通的耳根和脖颈。

“怎么了？”李赫宰笑着收拢手臂，“射在里边不舒服么？”

李东海脑袋埋得更低，“……嗯。”

“我们去洗澡。”

“……好累，不想洗。”

他不在精力旺盛的发情期，最近又太忙碌，体力实在跟不上，李赫宰看着他那副没精神的样子，觉得可爱，忍不住掀开他湿漉漉的刘海，在他额头印上一个温柔的吻。

“那怎么办？”

“睡吧……”

“就这么睡啦？”李赫宰笑起来，故意地凑到他耳边，“就这么含着我留给你的东西？”

“还有你自己的……”李赫宰的手轻巧地从他小腹划过，一点点挪到下方，摸到一手粘腻。李赫宰慢条斯理地划动着手指，那些黏糊糊的东西被抹到他的大腿内侧，让空气一激，皮肤上都泛着凉意，“……你看，有这么多呢。”

“呀——”李东海耳尖发红，抄起枕头去打他，“你闭嘴！！！”


End file.
